Spatial attitude simulators provide a working environment for the training of individuals whose jobs may require them to perform while in unusual spatial attitudes. Foremost amongst these are flight attitude simulators which are used to train pilots to fly aircraft that may be in any number of spatial attitudes during flight. Flight simulators have been known and used for many years, and generally require elaborate hydraulic, mechanical, and electrical actuation and control systems. The machinery and hardware used in traditional flight simulators requires extensive installation and setup, often including below-deck piping and wiring, and demand a high level of maintenance to keep them operating smoothly. For these reasons, flight simulators are expensive to acquire and maintain, and lack the portability that may be desirable for use in rural environments in which flight training facilities are few and far between. What is needed is a flight simulator that is inexpensive to acquire, easy to install and maintain, and that is portable with a minimum of activity required for setup and breakdown, and that may be stored for transport in small truck-sized bundles.